


Sweet Calm

by smorestxllison



Category: Got fun Nekomeh | God of Vengeance - Asch, Indecent - Vogel
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think I'll ever stop writing about this play, more song poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Summary: Inspired by the German lullaby, "Wiegela", as sung by Manke and Rifkele in Paula Vogel'sIndecent."דער ווינט שפּילט אויף דער האַרפּ"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Calm

**Author's Note:**

> The first two italicized lines are a direct quote from the lullaby around which this poem was written.
> 
> (And a big thanks to Svenja-Maria for translating the original German song for me so I wouldn’t have to resort to Google's questionable grammar)

" _Wiegela, wiegela, weier,  
der wind spielt auf der leier._"

A soft breath of fresh air,  
The wind whispers across the lyre,  
The music echoes sweetly  
As the nightingale sings her song.  
Dawn is edging the horizon,  
The wind plays on the lyre.

Standing in the meadow,  
The moon is my lantern.  
Looking down upon the world,  
She illuminates the vast expanse of the night sky.  
Stars twinkle above  
And I breathe in once again.

The smell of grass  
In the meadows  
Tickles my throat.  
The world remains so quiet,  
No sound disturbing the sweet calm.  
I breathe in and drift to sleep.  
The wind no longer whistles.  
A pale streak of morning  
Peeks beyond the hill.  
The world is silent.

We are all born of dust  
From the very first creation  
To our final cry,  
And to ashes we shall return.  
Only our stories will remain.

**Author's Note:**

> For readers who haven't seen _Indecent_ , "Wiegela" is sung while the group is standing in an impossibly long line. As Jews in Germany during the Holocaust, they are fearful of their fate as the line moves slowly. The air is thick with the smell of ash. As the wind shifts direction, this lullaby is sung by Manke and Rifkele (aka Dine/Dorothee and Reina, aka Halina and Chana) as they breathe in the relieving new smell of grass in a nearby meadow. We're not really sure who Katrina and Adina are playing at this point in the play, which makes it even more interesting to read and interpret. Trying to become immersed in the performance, this poem is a representation of my swirling thoughts as I tried to visualize myself standing in the meadow, listening.


End file.
